Ace: Big Brother and Defender
by Selim
Summary: Complete 10 Drabbles about Ace in relation to Luffy. Because even brothers need to have attention. Chp 10: Luffy, My Hero. Ace thinks about Luffy during his battle with Black Beard.
1. Watching From Afar

Ace: Big Brother and Defender  
**By:** Selim  
**Summary**: Drabbles about Ace in relation to Luffy. Because even brothers need to have attention.  
**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own One Piece.  
**Pairings**: Vary by chapter.

* * *

**Watching From Afar**  
**Summary** On White Beard's ship, Ace keeps mementos of Luffy.  
**Pairings**: None.

* * *

Even after dozing off twenty times that day, Ace was tired when his afternoon shift was over. So, under the stars half of his division trudged towards their beds while the second half moved out for their shift. "Commander." Some greeting him with a sharp nod. He returned it as he opened his door. The ship was large and his division consisted of three bedrooms. Each room occupied seven people that had the living space big enough for a few things. It wasn't much, sort of like a cubby.

Ace's 'room' was very lived in. Flooding the wall was important pictures, articles, and toys he'd collected growing up. His clothes were neatly folded under the bed. Anything that could be carried was stored into a bag. Last, his boots were tucked at the edge of the bed. Neat and tidy. Just like his personality. Laying back against his feather pillow, he closed his eyes to fall asleep.

"Commander Ace." A soft voice whispered over the sleeping area.

Ace tilted his head to the side towards one of his subordinates. Ito was a little man that had recently joined the crew. Still not with enough trust, he'd been placed under Ace's command to prove his worth. So far he'd been very trustful and worth it. "Yea?" He mumbled, his eyes closed. On the ceiling above his head was a wanted sign, the most recent of his favorite pirate. Not for protection or anything, but something to smile about when he woke up in the morning.

"Who is that on your wall?" Ito pointed towards the numerous pictures.

Ace glanced over his shoulder at the picture being directed at. It was hard since they were all of the same person. "A very good friend of mine." Ace whispered.

Ito sat up in bed and walked over to Ace's bunk to get a good look at it, the wanted signs, and the articles. "You're interested in Monkey D. Luffy? Wait. Friends with him?"

Ace pulled himself up. The other men in the room were approaching fast to see what new information their commander was going to give about himself. It was rare that Ace ever spoke about his life before joining the White Beard Crew. All they knew was that he came from the East Blue, built his own bounty fast, and had ate the _mera mera_ fruit. "He's a very important friend."

"'Lowlife pirate defeats marine tyrant'...seems dangerous to me." Ito whispered, before tensing in fear he might have said something wrong.

Another pirate in the back laughed. "It's just a new guy. He won't last long."

"It's just luck he made it this far."

Reaching towards his bag, Ace took out a picture he always carried with him. It was small and rigid, partly burned due to staying on his back during battle. There were two people in the picture, a small boy no older than three and a baby. The child was smiling wide eyed at the camera, little freckles splashed across his nose and rosy cheeks as he tried getting closer without dropping the baby in his arms. _Me_. Ace let his attention fall to the smallest on the picture. "You're right, it is luck that got him all the way here. Luck has always been on his side, ever since I can remember." He handed the picture to Ito, the only man to ever ask about his pictures ever since Ace had joined the crew. "Luffy is my baby brother. I like to keep up with what he's doing. We didn't get to take many pictures growing up, since having a camera was a luxury." He took the picture back, letting his fingers smoothly touch the surface around the baby. Eyes closed in sleep, fuzzy black hair covered by a red blanket. Luffy was innocent and lucky.

Ito stared over the wanted posters, one by one. All of Luffy. "I understand." He whispered.

"I'm figuring his strength as he goes. I want him to be strong when I challenge him. As well, as a big brother, I have to make sure he doesn't die. If he does, I have to find the person;s ass to kick!" A wide smile took over his face. He could feel his eyes droop, demanding to go to sleep.

"Eh?" Ito frowned, returning to his bed. "But he's not part of your nakama, it's not your responsibility to seek vengeance."

"True," Ace laid back, "true. But family is stronger than nakama. He'll always be my brother before my enemy and big brothers have to protect their precious treasure." Sliding the baby picture back in his bag, Ace let sweet bliss fall upon him. 


	2. What's in a Name?

Ace: Big Brother and Defender  
**By:** Selim  
**Summary**: Drabbles about Ace in relation to Luffy. Because even brothers need to have attention.  
**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own One Piece.  
**Pairings**: Vary by chapter.

* * *

**What's in a Name?**  
**Summary** How Luffy got his name.  
**Pairings**: None.

* * *

Ace was scared. A long time ago, his mother started wincing in pain and had sent him off to find the doctor. When he'd returned with the help, his mother had been taken into a back room with the door shut firmly behind. The three-year-old brushed his eyes, trying to hold back tears as his mother started screaming in pain.

"Mommy..." Ace whimpered, holding his teddy bear (a gift from his daddy on return from a voyage) to his chest. The woman screamed again, cursing a man for putting her in such unbearable pain. Again the boy cried for his mother as the doctor spoke inside the room. It was then that all in the house fell to silence. Ace whimpered. Was his mommy sick? He brushed tears aside with his teddy bear.

"He's not breathing doctor!"

"Sue! Sue!" Voices began yelling in the room as Ace banged on the door, trying to get in. The doorknobs were set too high though for his small hands to reach. "She's breathing doctor! And the boy?" A resounding _slap_ was heard from the room and it brought a small cry that grew louder with a pause. "Sue, open your eyes."

Ace banged on the door. "Mommy!"

Finally the wooden door open and the doctor stepped aside. Without further encouragement, the three-year-old ran in and to his mother's side. Her hair was plastered to her forehead and she was breathing slowly. "Ace," the doctor spoke calmly, "would you like to hold your baby brother while your mom rests?"

The toddler stared at the bundle in the doctor's arms before nodding in uncertainty. Leading him to a big chair, the nurse and doctor helped position the baby in Ace's arms before returning to his mother's care. Ace watched for a second before turning back to the wet face of his brother. "Baby..." he whispered, leaning forward to get a good look. The baby groaned and coiled back.

"Come here, Ace..." A soft voice called from the bed. Carefully, Ace walked towards his mother with the baby. The nurse helped him on the bed, next to his mother. "This is your baby brother." Ace nodded. He knew that. "That makes you a big boy now and you'll have to take care of him."

"Like mommy takes care of me?"

The woman nodded. "What should we name him then, Ace?"

The freckled face toddler thought for a moment. "Monkey D. Luffy!"

His mother laughed. "Why that name?"

"'Cause I like monkeys and I like Luffy the cat!" The child smiled. "Isn't he supposed to have the D? Like me? Portgas D. Ace?"

Nodding, his mother held him close. "You're very right. Monkey D. Luffy it is. Take good care of your brother, Ace. Mommy needs to sleep a little." The child nodded and (with help of the nurse) left the room with the baby in his weak arms.

* * *

Nami slammed her hands on the table. "That has to be the biggest lie since Usopp told us how he got his name!" She cried out. Luffy tilted his head to the side in confusion. "You're telling me," Nami hissed, "that Monkey really couldn't be your last name because Ace named you after his favorite animals – a cat and some monkeys at the zoo!"

"Yea, I'll never forgive him for that. My name could of been Portgas D. Luffy or something cool like that. But I like my name anyway, it's so original - _Monkey_ D. Luffy!" The boy smiled widely.

"And here I thought Zoro talking about being named after the awesome swordsman Zorro was stupid." Sanji cut through some carrots. "Luffy has to take the cake."

Chopper covered his face to hold his laughter at being reminded of Zoro's upbringing. That had beat Usopps story about the wolves naming him and making him their king. "Was your story the truth though Luffy?" He finally asked.

Luffy nodded. "Yes. Ask Ace if we ever see him again. He still can't believe mom let him name me. What was she expecting, something well thought out?" He turned to Sanji. "When will dinner be done?"

"Shortly."

"But..."

"Hey, wait. Chopper hasn't told us the history of his name. Let's just continue the stories." Nami took control again.

Luffy smiled and turned his head towards their doctor. If his crew wasn't going to believe him, there was nothing he could do. He knew the truth. Ace knew the truth. And his dead mother, bless her soul, knew the truth. That was all that mattered.

* * *

**Note: I wrote this before I got past Skypedia in the series. For those that don't know it's like this: Monkey D. Garp, Monkey D. Dragon, then Monkey D. Luffy. I prefer this small spoof though. **


	3. My Sweet, Precious Brother!

Ace: Big Brother and Defender  
**By:** Selim  
**Summary**: Drabbles about Ace in relation to Luffy. Because even brothers need to have attention.  
**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own One Piece.  
**Pairings**: Vary by chapter.

* * *

**My Sweet, Precious Brother!**  
**Summary** While visiting Luffy and the others, Ace comes across something he wished he hadn't.  
**Pairings**: ZoLu.

* * *

"Hey! Is anyone up there?" Ace yelled towards the hull of the ship. The kitchen's door opened and Sanji stuck his head out. "You guys know it's not safe to travel without someone watching the sea for enemies, right?" He smiled. Sanji rubbed his chin and glanced up.

"Oi! Long nose! What the hell are you doing up there?"

Usopp glanced down over the crows nest. "It was Ace. Luffy's birthday's tomorrow. I put two-and-two together and figured he wasn't planning on causing us any harm." The weak-kneed warrior returned to whatever he was doing. Sanji blew out smoke, pushing the kitchen door open.

Ace jumped up on the deck and glanced around. A pretty lady, he noted he'd seen her wanted poster somewhere before, sat in a lawn chair reading an exceptionally large book. At the end of her chair with his own book was the ships doctor. "Where are the others?" He smiled. He'd noticed Luffy wasn't sitting on his 'special seat', which had concerned him a bit.

Sanji thought about it, but it was the woman sitting in the chair that spoke smoothly. "Navigator-san is downstairs plotting our next route. Swordsman-san and Captain-san are still sleeping since they had late shifts last night." The last comment she chuckled behind her hand. "I'm Robin, by the way. The ship's archaeologist."

The White Beard Pirate bowed politely. "Nice to meet you. I'm Ace, Luffy's older brother. Like Usopp said, I'm here for Luffy's birthday. It'll be the first time in three years we celebrated it." He glanced around sharply. "So they're below deck, men's sleeping quarters?" He smiled.

"Probably." Sanji shrugged. "If you find them, tell 'em to eat breakfast before I put their servings in the 'fridge."

"Right." Ace grinned over his shoulder before opening the floorboard that lead to the men's sleeping quarters. Already he could tell it was warmer down there then up on deck as the Going Merry approached a winter island. With one jump, he landed on the floorboards and froze. On the couch that was usually occupied by one swordsman was occupied by a captain as well as its original owner. The two weren't sleeping either.

Zoro pulled away first, having been disturbed in the middle of a rough kiss. Luffy gasped when Zoro pulled away on reflex to grab his sword. Both men's lower bodies were covered by a flimsy blanket, but Ace knew what was going on. He could see the sweat that rolled down Luffy's baby face. The red flush the covered pale cheeks. The distinctive smell of sex. He knew what was going on, and all he could see was red.

"Ace! What are you doing here?!" Luffy cried out, wrapping the blanket around his waist (though it wasn't anything Ace hadn't seen before). Zoro grumbled to himself about being close as he grabbed his pants off the floor and slid them on. He almost didn't see the fireball heading his way that set the couch ablaze. Luffy jumped back quickly from the inferno. "What the hell! Ace, stop it! You'll burn Merry!"

His brother. Sweet, innocent Luffy. The kind of kid who would let even a simple butterfly go because it had harmed no one. A child so high up in dreams, he failed to be serious unless the moment really called for it. Like his hero (a certain pirate who would remain nameless, Ace seethed). "You fucking bastard!" He hurled another fire ball towards the swordsman, only to have it reflected. Luffy was screaming...something, but Ace heard none of it. No, he refused to let this...rapist go. First mate or no.

"Zoro! Go upstairs, now!" Luffy screamed, smacking out some flames. Zoro nodded and climbed up the ladder. With the fire out and a still flaming brother (with little control) walking towards the ladder. Luffy leaped and grabbed the man. "Stop this now Ace, or, or...I'll refuse to be your brother!"

Ace glared over his shoulder at his stupid brother, "you can't deny our relationship, Luffy. Now let go so I can deal with that bastard."

"Don't you dare touch Zoro, Ace!" Luffy screamed. His arms stretched to wrap around his older brother's waist, effectively immobilizing the adult. It wasn't like Ace would perform his scary fire moves if it were going to hurt his brother. So he tensed his muscles, trying to break Luffy's grip. "Or I'll never talk to you again."

With a small raise of his index finger, Ace summoned a small enough flame to heat up Luffy's under arms, causing the boy to squeal and release his hold long enough for the White Beard Pirate to get up the mast and towards his brother's first mate. Again a fight started. Zoro, bearing his swords, reflected each ball back towards its source. Straw Hat Nakama ran around, screaming for the two to take it elsewhere. Or verbally. The Merry was burning. Ace summoned flames down from the mast and back to him. He was about to direct them back towards them when a very distinguishable black figure ran in front, arms extended in front of the bastard swordsman, arms extended.

Dressed in someone's shirt, based on the fact that it was too long on Luffy's slim, rubber body, the boy put on his game face. "I won't let you attack Zoro, Ace. One more attack and you'll be an enemy to the Merry." Ace lowered his arms, the flames disappearing under his heavy leather boots. "Good, in the kitchen Ace. We'll talk about it there. Usopp!"

"Y, Yes Luffy?" The shaking sharpshooter popped up over the crows nest where he'd been hiding, only to have a burnt chip break under his hands. "Ah!" He almost collided with the ground, only to be saved by Robin's hands catching his fall.

"Can you and Chopper fix the mast?"

"W, We'll try?" Chopper whispered from behind a barrel. Luffy nodded reassuringly before continuing his orders to help fix the ship.

Finally his eyes fell on Sanji. "Sanji, can you fix some tea? Ace needs it. Bad."

"After seeing the moss head naked, I wouldn't doubt it."

Ace grumbled as he listened in to his rarely calm brother before taking a seat on the bench, far from the one Zoro was known to sit at. Why was it that the older brother was the last one to know when his brother was no longer a virgin?

Ace groaned and held his head as the door opened. He'll leave after Luffy talked with him. Those bite marks adjourning the man's shoulder were too much to look at.

_When we meet again, Zoro. You're the first one I take out._


	4. To Be

Ace: Big Brother and Defender  
**By:** Selim  
**Summary**: Drabbles about Ace in relation to Luffy. Because even brothers need to have attention.  
**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own One Piece.  
**Pairings**: Vary by chapter.

* * *

**To Be...**  
**Summary** Before Shanks showed up, Ace had plans.  
**Pairings**: None.

He always wanted to be a farmer.

Live a quiet, peaceful life on the fields of Fuschia with a lovely woman. Maybe a couple kids with dark hair and freckles blemishing their faces. Hopefully they would not be affected with his sleep disorder.

_"Ace, I wanna be a pirate. Just like Shanks."_

But all that changed the moment a pirate ship came over the horizon. It wasn't rare that pirates came to the small town just off the coast, but never were they as big as that pirate ship. Ace had joined his baby brother, Luffy, at the dock when they unloaded their ship and headed towards the bar. Ace had warned Luffy not to approach them. Grandpa wouldn't like them associating with pirates. Not when they were suppose to be marines.

Of course, grandpa also hated the fact that Ace wanted to live a simple life.

_"Don't you see Ace! Pirates get to go on adventures and travel the world! Marines are stuck on one base their whole lives. Look at Grandpa. He's stuck on this island."_

Ace didn't want to travel the world. He was perfectly happy knowing what would come about tomorrow. He hated pirates. Pirates caused that day to unfold. When Luffy lost his childhood to the curse of the devil fruit. Thieves made Luffy almost die the next day. Pirates...saved his brother from a watery grave.

Hitching his raft, he glanced over the horizon of his hometown. Towards the small shack up the lane where his brother slept unaware that he was leaving until he wakes to find the letter on his pillow. Opening the sails, Ace gave his raft a push off towards a life of piracy.

"I'll give you a life of adventure then, Luffy. You want the title of Pirate King, then you need the ability to defeat your own family to get there." 


	5. Necklaces

Ace: Big Brother and Defender  
**By:** Selim  
**Summary**: Drabbles about Ace in relation to Luffy. Because even brothers need to have attention.  
**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own One Piece.  
**Pairings**: Vary by chapter.

* * *

**Necklaces**  
**Summary**Where Ace receives his interesting accessories from his baby brother.  
**Pairings**: None.

* * *

"Oi. Luffy, what are you doing with all those balls?" Ace frowned from the kitchen door. At the table, surrounded by beads of various sizes, Luffy glanced up from whatever he was doing.

"Making art." The boy said, as if it were the most obvious thing. Ace blanched for a second before grunting lowly in disapproval. Luffy and art didn't go in the same sentence together. Already at fourteen, the rubber boys artwork was equivalent to that of a two-year-old. Ace doubted the boy could make anything with the materials used to make costumes for the dressage ceremony in town.

After awhile, Ace verbalized his disbelief. "Luffy, just stop. We both know it's going to be more stressful than it first appears."

The preteen laughed. "It's okay, Ace. I'm almost done!" The boy's fingers moved quickly, trying a flimsy knot out of the leather rope. Ace approached carefully to see what Luffy had made, only to have the items pushed towards him by the eager boy. "It's a necklace. You can take it with you on your trip to remember me!" Luffy smiled brightly.

Ace unraveled the leather and beads, only to find it was...like two necklaces that required being knotted. One had his pendants of an evil smile and a sneer attaching the red beads together. "Hey! That's my lucky charm! Luffy! You went in my room. Again!" He tightened his hands on the item, staring daggers down at Luffy.

The boy's smile never faulted. "You never wear it."

"That doesn't mean you can touch my stuff, Luffy! God!" He threw the ruined pendant on the ground, along with the makeshift necklace, and stormed out of the room. He never saw Luffy's smile break.

A year later, Ace woke up in his small room in the bowels of White Beard's ship. Stretching, he rolled off his hammock and started up the deck. "Oi, commander!" Ace almost didn't turn. Such a entitlement was still so new to the young man. "You dropped something!"

Nodding in thanks, Ace bent down to pick up the box and frowned. It was the gift Luffy had given him when he left for a life of piracy. The boy had told him not to open it unless he was really homesick. Though that had happened often, Ace had long since forgotten the gift until just now. Before going above deck, he sat aside and opened the box and stared at the large red beads and his lucky charms.

From that day on, he donned the items daily because his baby brother made them. He didn't need to give any other reason. 


	6. Letting Go

Ace: Big Brother and Defender  
**By:** Selim  
**Summary**: Drabbles about Ace in relation to Luffy. Because even brothers need to have attention.  
**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own One Piece.  
**Pairings**: Vary by chapter.

* * *

**Letting Go**  
**Summary** There are some things not in his contract as a big brother. He shouldn't have to give his brother away.  
**Pairings**: None.

* * *

Orphaned at a very young age, Ace had accepted a few facts. Luffy was gay. There was no disputing that. And if Luffy were to ever fuck some man, Ace was sure he would insist a union between the two. This led to another fact that he was certain. Ace promised he would walk his baby brother down the aisle. He would give his little brother up to some other man.

But this definitely wasn't no aisle

Nor was this a union. Turning, he stared at his own captain shocked. "W-what?"

"Give the straw hats to the marines so they'll leave." White Beard repeated, facing the many marines surrounding his ship. Ace's grip tightened on his brother's arm. He meet shell shocked eyes. Releasing his brother and forcing him to run would mean disobeying the man he swore to serve. "Ace. The marines have agreed to let us go if we turn in Straw Hat."

Ace's grip tightened. He knew he wasn't hurting his brother. It'd take more than his grip to hurt a rubber man. Big, black eyes turned to face him, begging for help. To release his crew. Their meeting wasn't suppose to be like this. The marines should never have interfered. White Beard should never have stabbed another pirate crew. Sure Pirate life wasn't fair, but this was just horrible.

Awkwardly, Ace moved towards the side of the ship, towards the marines. Luffy began shaking in his arms, not understanding what was going on until he was thrown over the deck and into the chilly water. Like clockwork, the straw hat crew were jumping in after – even those with devil fruit abilities of their own. Ace smiled nervously as he turned to face his captain. "He slipped."

To his amazement, White Beard didn't scorn his behavior. Instead the Captain looked...proud. "Boys! Let's ditch the marines!"

Nodding, Ace went along with the orders with only one glance back towards his brothers crew, climbing over the rails of their ship to slip by the marines. _Let's hope next time there's really an aisle and bouquets._


	7. Let's Sit and Talk, Smoker

Ace: Big Brother and Defender  
**By:** Selim  
**Summary**: Drabbles about Ace in relation to Luffy. Because even brothers need to have attention.  
**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own One Piece.  
**Pairings**: Vary by chapter.

* * *

**Let's Sit and Talk**  
**Summary** "Sit down, Captain," Ace smiled, "I'll tell you all about Straw Hat Luffy. If you don't mind buying."  
**Pairings**: None.

* * *

"Sit down, Captain," Ace smiled, "I'll tell you all about Straw Hat Luffy. If you don't mind buying." He waved his hand towards the menu, followed by his belly rumbling for food. Smoker snorted but agreed. He had a theory that if he knew the thinking of this one pirate that got away, he'd know how to defeat him. Sure he could always go after this pirate sitting in front of him, but he knew it was a waste of time.

Feeling his wallet getting lighter, Smoker summoned the bartender to feed Ace anything until the total was one thousand beli. Ace patted him on the back, laughing about not being that bad of a guy. "So spill, Portgas."

"He was born May fifth, seventeen years ago. His favorite food is anything involving meat. He's 172 centimeters – I think, he might have sprouted a few more centimeters after I left."

"Oi, I don't care about that."

Ace frowned. "You asked. Listen up instead of complaining. Thank you ma'am." He smiled as food was set in front of him by the bartender's wife. She nodded and left with a smile. "He was born real weak, bet you'll never hear that. He was born early and then came down with several diseases. Used to cry all the time. I was three and I still remember trying to smother myself with a pillow when he cried. Mom didn't sleep for days since she was always tending to him because Luffy's dad had left a few months before Luffy was born.

"But finally he went to sleep and...mom died. Doctors said that since giving birth, her body couldn't take it any more and gave out. We were sent to grandpa's. From there it's history." Scrapping the remains of his food onto his fork, Ace suckled on the silverware. "Thanks for the meal, Captain! I'll see you some other time." Before the marine could comment, the pirate was gone from the bar leaving his tab.

"Fucking Portgas! That information isn't helping anything!" 


	8. Let's Go Play

Ace: Big Brother and Defender  
**By:** Selim  
**Summary**: Drabbles about Ace in relation to Luffy. Because even brothers need to have attention.  
**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own One Piece.  
**Pairings**: Vary by chapter.

* * *

**Let's go Play**  
**Summary**: Ace has been avoiding little Luffy ever since he made new friends.  
**Pairings**: None.

* * *

Luffy was sitting with grandpa on the bench.

Ace stiffened his shoulders as he felt those deep black eyes watch him draw him in as he built a sand castle with his new friends. Five little boys all the same age as him were laughing at the latest episode of a cartoon, reenacting their favorite moments. Originally, Luffy had joined them, but the minute one of the five-year-olds said Luffy was too little to play with them, Ace had found himself joining their chanting that the two-year-old was a baby.

And the scary thing was Ace felt no remorse for telling his best friend, his baby brother, to go away. No. He loved the acceptance he had from these other kids too much to care. "Ace, go get a pile of sand!" One of them instructed.

Running past the kids, Ace filled his bucket with the grains before returning to pile the sand on their lopsided construction that looked more like a volcano than a castle. It was a while later that he heard Luffy squealing with delight. Turning his head, he turned to face where the sound had come from. Grandpa was holding the ball of energy in the air, making sounds as if the boy was flying.

Grandpa never did that for him...

He continued watching the two as the usually stoic old man took the small toddler to a horse on a spring, sitting Luffy down. "Chase those pirates, Luffy!" Grandpa urged. Luffy began pushing the horse as he moved, Grandpa rocking it as well to making neighing noises. On autopilot Ace rushed forward to join in on his grandpa's attention, arms waving excitedly. "Go back to your friends, Ace. You didn't have time for your brother."

Ace's eyes widened as the five-year-old's dragged him back to their castle. Again, Luffy's laughs filled the small park.

Later that night, before he was told to go to bed, Ace dragged Luffy out of his toddler bed and into his room to play marines. He promised he would never turn away Luffy because it didn't feel good when people turned him away. 


	9. Wanted

Ace: Big Brother and Defender  
**By:** Selim  
**Summary**: Drabbles about Ace in relation to Luffy. Because even brothers need to have attention.  
**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own One Piece.  
**Pairings**: Vary by chapter.

* * *

**Wanted**  
**Summary**: Wanted Posters aren't always showing how strong a man is, but Luffy's surprises Ace. Maybe Luffy can beat him. SPOILER ALERT. Note: I based Ace's bounty on what I seen somewhere else. I'm not sure if it's true though.  
**Pairings**: None.

* * *

A wanted poster didn't mean anything. You could be the biggest coward of the seas but have the highest bounty of them all or the most powerful man to ever be known but not be worth a dime because the marines failed to notice you. Ace didn't idolize a man for his bounty but for his apparent strength. He respected and served his captain not because the man was worth over a billion beli but because he was a strong man with a smart head on his shoulders.

But that doesn't mean he didn't read the wanted posters. Ace always read the posters. When he would walk into a bar, they would line the wall and he would read through them so he knew who was another pirate and who was just a bystander. He read articles to keep track of Black Beard, he read over headlines to see where Luffy was. That was just the way he was.

And even though he didn't believe that those posters meant anything, he couldn't help but backtrack when he saw a large number along the array of brown, wrinkled paper. Luffy's grinning face stared back at him like a haunting with the large number of 300,000,000 beli. Ace felt his jaw drop. His own was only 200,000,000 beli! He read over articles that flooded the wall, trying to figure out why Luffy's had jumped from 30,000,000 beli to 300,000,000 beli since the last time they met. This couldn't be happening!

Next to Luffy's crew (all having their own million beli bounties except for Chopper who only had a fifty beli bounty) were articles about this rising monstrosity.

_The marines are flabbergasted. Not much is known about this small rising crew of pirates except that they're a threat. _

It's not often that a pirate's bounty goes up by three times over night, but this case is certainly appropriate. Last Wednesday, the Straw Hat's declared war on the World Government- 

Ace blinked. Luffy declared war? What was going on in his brother's head? Why weren't his crew stopping him to tell him it's a stupid idea? Ace frowned. Like Luffy would listen. Chances were his crew was behind him the entire time because there was a good reason. Reaching up, Ace snatched the warrant for Luffy's arrest and started away from the bar to the next island where Black Beard was last seen.

He could eat trout on his way to the island where Black Beard was recently seen. He doubted he had as much time before Luffy went to the New World and took on White Beard. Maybe this wanted poster spoke truth and Luffy would finally beat him in battle. 


	10. Luffy, My Hero

Ace: Big Brother and Defender  
**By:** Selim  
**Summary**: Drabbles about Ace in relation to Luffy. Because even brothers need to have attention.  
**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own One Piece.  
**Pairings**: Vary by chapter.

* * *

**Luffy, My Hero**  
**Summary**: After Black Beard Battle. SPOILERS? No one knows. edition. Check my adultfanfiction account for the other edition.  
**Pairings**: None.

* * *

I'm a horrible brother.

I told you to be careful before we departed a few months ago. I warned you not to over estimate your strength because it'll be your downfall. But I failed to take my own advice as I slammed my massive fireball into Black Beard's ball of dark energy destroying the island and its inhabitants. I thought I was ready to go against him, I took it as a good sign that he was unable to block my own attacks, causing him to suffer burns across his body. I thought I had the upper hand.

And then when I approached him and it felt like my devil fruit powers was being absorbed, all I could think about was you. Not about my fallen comrade or winning. No I could see you on the sideline, saying that I was being weak. I could see you, pulling my sleeve as Grandpa came towards us, intent on teaching us what it took to be a marine. Your wide eyes filled to the brim with tears, asking why pirates and marines couldn't get along so you wouldn't have to leave me.

I remember being ten and being told that a giant sea monster had attacked you and Captain Shanks saving you. I remember vouching to be stronger to protect you.

And here I am, pushing that small amount of common sense out of my head that maybe I'm not strong enough to take down Black Beard and his fucking dark powers. No! You wouldn't ever think that. Never. You'd laugh it off, get up and say in that voice that makes people whine, "that tickled."

You'd stretch your arms and pistol yourself into your enemy. You wouldn't give up until you were dead or leave as the victor. And everyone would vouch that you would be the victor.

Lunging towards Black Beard, I screamed in my head, _This is for my baby brother, my hero!_


End file.
